


Korekiyo's Discovery

by nerdelation8



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BDSM, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Kiyo really is batshit crazy, Knifeplay, Pegging, Shrinking, Size Kink, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: Korekiyo discovers Female Reader on the floor of the lab.  She's shrunk to just a few inches tall.  He takes her back to his dorm room.  They end up engaging in some BDSM stuff both before and after she returns to normal size. Starts off terrifying, turns into happy freaky smut.Kokichi and Miu make quick cameos.





	Korekiyo's Discovery

Korekiyo bent down, peering at his discovery with fascination. 

You were less than a foot tall, and absolutely terrified. Of all the classmates that could have found you like this, it had to be that guy? The creepy anthropologist with the face mask? Sure, he liked anthropology and so did you, and you’d always found him oddly attractive, but he had a strangeness about him that put you on guard. And he was everyone’s prime candidate for the next murder culprit. 

First you shrank to tiny size in an empty classroom, and now Kiyo had discovered you. Talk about bad luck.

You shouldn’t have walked into the anthropology lab at all.

“You’re… _beautiful,”_ he breathed in that odd quiet voice. He looked amazed. Soon Kiyo knelt on the floor, brushing away long strands of his black hair. His slender fingers moved toward you. You flinched in panic and took some quick steps back. As you tripped over your feet, the pale fingers of Kiyo’s other hand curled around you from behind. The gesture was almost caring, but you were trapped. His long thumbs pressed securely to your chest to block your escape. At least it didn’t hurt.

Panic welled up inside you. _Please,_ you thought. Don’t hurt me! But you had a feeling that saying that might make things worse. You tried to stay calm as you stared into your captor’s eyes. His unsettlingly beautiful yellow eyes. “Wh-”

The question stopped in your throat. You were too terrified to continue.

 _So this is how I die,_ you thought.

“You’re so tiny,” Korekiyo said languidly. His fingers started to stroke your back. “And so graceful. Issua-boshi. Der kleine Drumling. Tom Thumb. There are many folktales about small people, but this is my first time seeing one in person.”

An eerie calmness crept in as he caressed you. For some reason, you didn’t feel so afraid. Was this how a mouse felt when it was caught by a hawk?

“They’re a common archetype in folklore. But to be honest,” he added with a little smile, “I didn’t think they existed.”

“I…I’m not…” you said. “I’m not normally this small. I shrank.”

His fingers stopped stroking. “You _shrank?”_ He positively gleamed with curiosity. You couldn’t see his mouth, but it was probably hanging open under his mask. 

“I’m a student at this school just like you! I was looking at the artifacts in here and suddenly…everything got bigger.”

“Hmmm…you do look familiar. Wait…you’re in my archaeology class, are you not?”

You nodded.

“But more importantly, how did you shrink?” 

“I don’t know,” you said.

“Interesting,” Kiyo mused. Then he suddenly looked behind him. The towering anthropologist swept you back into his palm and lifted you in the air. His long black hair swung with the action. You tried to shout, but it was muffled by his enormous hands. 

“Aaah! Hey! What are you doing?!”

“Apologies,” you heard him say. “I must get you somewhere we can talk without being interrupted.”

You heard footsteps as someone else came into the room.

Kiyo immediately began singing to himself in his odd high pitched voice. Was it to muffle your shouts? “Hello,” he said mid-song to whoever it was that came in. “What’s up, loser?” Kokichi said brightly. You couldn’t see him, but he was undoubtedly grinning like an idiot. You stopped yelling for a moment and listened. “What language is that?” 

“Ukrainian,” Kiyo replied. Out of your view, he smiled calmly. “It’s an old folk song about the harvest.” 

“Whatever, weirdo. I bet you think knowing obscure shit like that makes you cool, but it’s just sad. _Neeheehee!”_ Kokichi giggled as Kiyo continued out the door.

“You have a nice day too,” Kiyo said. 

The song ceased after he left the room. The ground shifted under you, you saw light for a moment, then you found yourself gently dropped into that man purse that he always carried. It was dark in here. It smelled like the soil of somewhere far from home. There was also a strange herbal smell. A sliver of light filtered in from the purse clasp, and you saw a bottle of lemongrass bug repellent. There were other miscellaneous things in here that you couldn’t see. 

You crawled up to try to open the purse, but Kiyo placed his hand on top of it. “You shouldn’t try to escape.”

Fear crackled through your nerves.

“Don’t misunderstand me. If someone like that guy or Miu saw you, who knows what might happen? I’m not going to hurt you.”

If he meant it that was…unexpectedly kind of him. But you weren’t sure you believed it.

After walking across the courtyard, you heard your captor walk up some stairs, open a door, and click it shut. This must be his dorm room. Korekiyo stepped inside. 

You heard movement and rustling. Soon, a pale hand reached into the bag and lifted you out.

“Hey!” you said. Then his huge form loomed over you, slim and pale, and you fell silent. Kiyo had taken off his olive green shirt. 

At least his pants were still on.

What the hell was he going to do? 

Scars crisscrossed his ribs – some new, some appearing to be years old. Some appeared to be knife cuts, some looked like they had been rubbed into Kiyo’s skin. Rope marks? There were similar scars on his arms and stomach.

“What…what are you going to do?”

“I just want to talk,” Kiyo said. It sure didn’t seem like it. 

“Tell me what happened to you one…more…time.” There was a _thwip_ noise, and a penknife appeared. At your size, it looked like a sword.

You stumbled back in alarm. “Don’t hurt me! Please!”

Kiyo chortled quietly. Instead of his normal dry laughter, this was almost a giggle. “Kehehe. You think this is for you?” He shook his head. You couldn’t see his mouth behind that mask he always wore, but his eyes were smiling.

_Wait, what?_

“You’re not…gonna…”

_You’re not gonna fucking murder me? Because that’s what it looks like._

“I told you, I'm not going to hurt you. Now, Tell me how it felt when you shrank. Your fear…confusion…undoubtedly, your terror upon seeing me…” He said dryly. He lifted the blade to his chest, started drawing it slowly along the railroad tracks of his ribs.

Was…was he getting off on this?! Words eluded you.

“I-I was afraid.”

He paused. He turned the knife away from his chest and twirled it in your direction, questioning. Just the blade. Your heart skipped a beat. “Tell me.”

“I don’t know, I…”

Kiyo lunged forward with a desperate intensity. His eyes looked almost angry. “Tell me! I want to hear! Your emotions, your fear, your suffering! I _need it!”_

You jumped back and screamed. “Y-You’re scaring me!”

“Your classmate is too terrified to talk. You need to calm down, Kiyo,” said a sensual feminine voice.

_First the knife, now he’s talking like a girl…that settles it, Kiyo’s batshit crazy._

_Maybe I would have been better off with Kokichi._

Kiyo regained his composure. “I’m sorry. How…does it…feel? Human emotions are just so wonderful.”

You trembled. “I…I was terrified. The ground got closer and closer…I was afraid someone might step on me. Or that I’d…never get back…to my normal height.”

Tears started to tickle at your eyes.

Kiyo started breathing heavily. He drew the knife along his skin, and a tiny prickle of red appeared. He sighed with pleasure. “Oh, yes…” He looked at you again. “It must be horrible to feel so powerless.  
But it’s okay if you never return to your normal height. I’m here, aren’t I?” His yellow topaz eyes glittered as he looked at you. “You can stay here with me.”

That wasn’t very reassuring.

“Then…I panicked.”

Kiyo suddenly slashed lightly at his upper arm. Blood beaded down in a couple drops. You were horrified, but somehow…your crotch was starting to tingle. Sure, you were into some kinky stuff, but this was not supposed to be doing it for you. He threw his head back. “Oh…” Then he stuffed his left hand down into his pants. Your eyebrows flew up.

“You came in. You were gigantic. I was afraid, you know…that you’d squish me, or that…you’d pick me up and hurt me.”

“Hurt you?” Kiyo said, and smiled sweetly. His right hand gently pressed the blade into his skin. More tiny cuts appeared. You tried not to look at what his other hand was doing. His eyes rolled back a bit.

“Oh, I could definitely do that if I wanted to.”

At your look of terror, he laughed again. “I’m not going to. But oh, you must be frightened like you’ve never been in your life. I’ve been there. That suffering…is beautiful.”

He shuddered and pulled his pants off. He yanked his white cock out of his olive green panties and kept working it. Women’s panties? That was far from the strangest part of this scene. 

“Oh, that creepy Kiyo. Everyone says I look like a killer. But have I murdered anyone here? No.”

“I…won’t lie…you’re kind of scary. And you’re like twenty times my size. When you picked me up, I was sure I was going to…die.” You’re suddenly worried that by telling him this, it might happen.

“Just because I’m into certain extracurricular activities…” He said, taking a small black whip out from under the bed. “Don’t worry, it’s not for you.”

He suddenly cracked the whip across his back. You jumped at the noise. It was loud, but it turned you on.

“Ohh, yes…When I went to that village…the women tied me up…they tortured me…it changed my life. In that instant, I realized…pain is not to be feared. Pain, and power…can be beautiful. In my fieldwork…I discovered this.” 

Why was his voice so sensual? You were feeling oddly aroused right now. When you looked at his face, really looked, like this, you realized it was gorgeous. And the thought of all the exciting fieldwork he’d done at the young age of 18. He was so brave and worldly and knowledgeable. It made you jealous.

_Wait, what am I thinking? This guy’s crazy! Nothing about this situation should be turning you on!_

“What did you think…I was going to do to you?”

_Um, squish me? Tear me to bits? Shove me up your perverted ass? The last thing you wanted was to give him ideas._ But whatever dark charisma he had, it was starting to work on you. 

Kiyo kept looking at you. “I could break every bone in your body if I wanted to. I could gut you like a fish. Ke…he…he!”

“P-Please don’t.” You didn’t want to be murdered, of course. But you wanted, no, you _needed_ him to touch you. 

He sighed. “Why won't you believe me. Nothing bad’s going to happen to you. I’m…a bit of a sadomasochist.”

“A bit?!”

“If this is really disturbing you, I can put you over there on my dresser while I do it. But I’ve seen you. I’ve seen the way you look…at me. You're intrigued. When I told that story about the ropes…I could see it in your eyes.”

“Kiyo, I…I’m embarrassed to admit this, but...you're right. Watching you flog yourself is really turning me on. Please, no pain for me, but …could you give me a kiss?”

Korekiyo’s eyes widened. He picked you up with strange delicacy, said “Close your eyes” and unzipped his mask to kiss you. He tasted incredible. You were overwhelmed with ecstasy. His lips flowed over your entire face and his tongue tickled your cheek. He smelled amazing. After far too short a time, he brought you back away from his face and whipped himself again. You opened your eyes. 

“Will you touch me?” he said, gesturing at his dick. 

Trembling with excitement, you said, “Yes!”

He lowered you gently onto his white cock. You hugged and kissed it, feeling nasty and perverted and loving it.

Kiyo suddenly grabbed you and started rubbing your whole body up and down the organ. It was warm and smelled like, well, dick. But somehow, being degraded like this felt amazing. You’d never admit it, but you’d sometimes fantasized about this guy. As freaky as he was. And this friction was doing it for you.

“Oh, yess…” With his other hand, he drew the knife into the meat of his shoulder. “Auuuugh,” he said, apparently cutting it a little too hard. He grabbed the whip again from the bed and smacked it hard onto his back. You wished you could get your hands on that whip.

A knock came from the door. “Hey, Kiyo? Can you keep it down? I’m trying to study!”

He growled and kept going. 

At that moment, your hair suddenly stood on end. Just as you were wondering what that could mean, you flew upwards higher and higher. Air whooshed past your face. Suddenly, you looked into Kiyo’s crazed eyes, just inches above yours. You looked down at your body in amazement. You’d returned to normal size. 

“Oh my God…”

Korekiyo grabbed your shoulders. There was a dazed look in his yellow eyes. On a wild impulse, you tore his mask from his mouth, and saw his delicate lips lined with lipstick. Cherry red. His eyes went wild, he must have been trying to hide those lips. The other students already shunned him. If they saw this they’d call him a freak. But far from appalling you, the little hint of cross dressing just turned you on more. "I like it," you whispered, and threw your mouth at his to kiss him passionately. 

“So aggressive…Yes…yes…!”

You clutched the whip out of his hand (he gave it willingly) and whacked it across his shoulders. Kiyo yelped. “Oh!” 

You grinned. So this is what it felt like. A feeling of power surged through every atom of your body. 

_“Harder! Hit me again!”_

And you did. Kiyo gasped, and pulled the knife along his skin again. A little too hard. Blood started to run out of him in a stream.

“Take me,” Kiyo cried.

“Are you okay? Should we get you a Band-Ai-“

“TAKE ME!” he gasped, desperate lust in his eyes. “All of your terror, your power, your anger at me…I want to feel it!”

You threw him to the bed, took off your clothes, grabbed the necessary materials, and thrust your fingers into him. Kiyo cried out and said “Yes! Punish me! I kidnapped you and took you here without your permission, you must be angry!”

You widened the hole and he relaxed into your hand magnificently.

“I’m a sick pervert, you must be thinking! Your cultural assumptions dictate it! You want me punished for my gender-atypical behavior and my involving you in all of this! But you’re so gorgeous, I just couldn’t help it!”

You started laughing. What was he doing, reading you a goddamn thesis? You couldn't stop giggling at the absurdity of this whole situation.

“Kiyo,” you finally said, “If you’re a sick pervert, then goddamnit I’m one too!”

You tied him up the the easiest way he could show you to do it (his hands trembled, he was so excited). He directed you to his drawer of toys in a dark cabinet. You adjusted the strap onto your hips, popped a dildo into it, teased some lube into his pink asshole, and gently swirled the cock into him. When he was relaxed enough, and is begging for it, you thrust into him with all your might.  
You had always wanted to try pegging. Lucky for you, it was more incredible than you ever imagined. Whip in hand, and cock in Kiyo’s ass, you had the best five minutes of your life. 

Finally, he came, presumably shattering decibel records for this dorm. His unearthly high pitched scream echoed throughout the area. You pulled out of him, grinning in triumph. He couldn’t lie back on the bed due to being tied on all fours, but his face relaxed into post-orgasmic bliss.

You heard people running into the hallway. Someone knocked at the door hard and fast. 

“What’s going on? Is someone being murdered?!”

“We’ll call 911!” 

“Stupid idiot, there’s no 911 during a killing game!”

“No one’s...being murdered here…” Kiyo said, voice breaking with exhaustion.

“Except Kiyo’s asshole,” you mumbled with a grin. “I’m okay!” you shouted.

“What?!” someone shouted. “Who IS that in there?”

"Nyeh...I'm trying to take a nap. Could you keep it down?"

“Sounds to me like Kiyo’s getting some! Awww yeah!” a girl said. It had to be Miu.

You started giggling. Kiyo started chortling again. It sounded like someone giggling while being strangled. You untied him and both of you flopped down on the bed. 

“Kiyo,” you said. “Thank you for not murdering me.” It was half joking, half sincere.

“Don’t…mention it…” he said, stroking your arm. He suddenly felt very tired. “By the way, if you are interested in anthropology, I’d be happy to discuss it with you sometime.”

“I actually really love anthropology,” you said. “I’ve read books about it. I’m mostly interested in the biological kind, but I’d like to hear about your fieldwork. Must be exciting.”

“Biological anthropology,” he mused. “Apes and evolution and that sort of thing…right?”

“Yeah. And behavioral ecology, genetics, stuff like that. But I find the concept of cultural universals very interesting.”

“Fascinating stuff,” he said. “It looks like you share two of my interests,” he said with a little smile. “Anthropology…and BDSM. Two beautiful realms of human experience…and in such a beautiful package.” He gave you a small but firm side hug as you lay on the bed. “What are the odds?” he said slowly.

You thought about it for a moment.

You grabbed his long white penis. It was very elegant, for a dick. “Now _this_ is a beautiful package.”

He made that strange little chortle again.

Your voice turned serious. “You…you know that with that outfit, and some of the things you say, a lot of people think you’re creepy.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kiyo said, looking up at the ceiling. “I pursue my interests, they pursue theirs. And even when they’re being judgmental or petty, humanity is beautiful.”

“Yeah, fuck everyone.”

“You don’t mince words, do you?”

Korekiyo turned to look at you again. “It’s great that you’re back to normal size,” he said, caressing your arm.

You gave him a fiendish grin. “Otherwise, how could I use this?” you said, clutching the blue dildo still standing at a ridiculous 90-degree angle from your crotch.

“I think I could get used to having you around,” he said.


End file.
